


Double Trouble

by YesKia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesKia/pseuds/YesKia
Summary: Frisk ran up Mt. Ebott, expecting her save haven to be empty as always, but finds a boy up there. They were wondering what they were doing up there when the floor beneath the boy caved in. Frisk ran up to the hole, only for a vine to trip them into the hole.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Original Character(s)





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. This is my second fanfic so don’t expect something amazing. I’m currently writing another fanfic but I decided a side project could be fun and here we are!

Frisk had always been a recluse, hating socializing with other people. She knew how awful people could be and decided that not having friends was better than having one that would stab you in the back the moment the chance presented itself. She were often targeted for being alone and sometimes she wanted a friend even if they were a temporary one. She were running up Mt. Ebott at the moment, having been released from school a few minutes ago. She reached the top and were about to head towards their comfort spot when they spotted somebody. It was a boy with a mask over their face. It seemed to be completely blank, only two eyeholes being the most notable feature. She started walking towards them when suddenly, the ground beneath the boy’s feet collapsed. They let out a yelp before complete disappearing completely. Frisk stared for a while before jogging towards the hole. Unfortunately, she didn’t see the uproot vine, tripping over it and falling straight into the hole. She barely had time to scream before she was plunged in darkness. She twisted mid-air, looking up at the hole she dropped from before promptly fainting.

Frisk opened her eyes to see complete darkness. They turned and looked around, seeing a pillar and a boy with a mask over their face. They were briefly wondering where they were when it hit her. She had fallen through a hole on Mt. Ebott. The thought made her stomach churn, the thought of being stuck at the bottom of Mt. Ebott terrifying to her. She had heard of children disappearing on Mt. Ebott and always dismissed it as a dumb rumor, so dumb that the news ate it up. Now, she knows it’s likely they fell and died. _Speaking of dying, how am I not dead???_ Frisk thought, looking down at what was under her hands. Her brain completely stopped when she noticed she was lying on flowers. She nearly screamed out loud when the boy stirred. She froze, watching as the boy sat up and looked around. The boy seemed to remember what happened because they stood up and began pacing. She can hear mumbled words coming out of his mouth, something about his mom being mad at him.

”U-Uhm, hello?” Frisk called out nervously. The boy stopped pacing and slowly looked at her. He walked towards her slowly, his arms swinging back and forth. He arrived right in front of her and Frisk stepped back.

”Who are you?” He asks.

”I-I’m Frisk,” she says, looking down at her feet as an attempt to avoid eye contact.

The boy looked at her for a few seconds before sighing. He slowly extended his hand.

”Sorry about that Frisk. I was a bit scared is all,” the boy says. “Name’s Danny.”

Frisk looks at his hand for a bit before shaking it.

”It’s alright, I’m scared as well,” Frisk says nervously. She retracts her outstretched hand after her handshake. She takes the chance to look around again, spotting the pillars again and a path that lead into a doorway.

”U-Uhm, what do you think we should do now Danny?” Frisk asks, glancing around before looking back at Danny.

”Why don’t we walk towards the doorway? We can probably find a way out that way,” He says, gesturing towards the doorway.

”Okay,” Frisk says before she start walking ahead. She gets about half way when a flower sprouts from the ground. Frisk looked at it, alarmed to note that it had eyes and a mouth.

”Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”


End file.
